<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ties That Bind: Deleted Scene - Snippet In A Sundress by TinkerbellBleu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439935">The Ties That Bind: Deleted Scene - Snippet In A Sundress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerbellBleu/pseuds/TinkerbellBleu'>TinkerbellBleu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ties That Bind [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Image Prompt, One-off, Romance, Short, Snippet, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerbellBleu/pseuds/TinkerbellBleu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an image prompt in my discord server, this is just a short, kinda cute little scene. It'd take place somewhere in season one, on some gig or another. Might integrate it into a story at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ties That Bind [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ties That Bind: Deleted Scene - Snippet In A Sundress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Rapping a knuckle on the bathroom door, Dean leaned against the wall beside it and glanced at his watch, a silver and leather affair that had been a gift after his last one-a hideously ugly black plastic thing-had fried when a rawhead nearly fried him. "Hurry up, Tink. Time's a-wastin'."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Hakuna your tatas, Winchester." Even without being able to see, Dean could feel the eyeroll in her voice before she cracked open the door to smirk up at him. "I'm just about ready, now quit rushin' me or I'm not gonna let you see."</p><p>"Yeah? You gonna blindfold me for the drive?" Crossing his arms, he lounged indolently, smirking right back down at her. "I don't think we'll get far."</p><p>"Because I don't know how to drive? Sexist."</p><p>Rolling his own eyes, Dean ambled over to one of the queen beds that dominated the small motel room, perching himself at the foot of it with his elbows on his knees as he waited for his lovely-but sometimes aggravatingly slow-wife to emerge. "You can't play the sexist card every time in involves a car or math."</p><p>"Sure I can, I'm a woman."</p><p>"Now <em>that's</em> sexist." Looking up as the bathroom door finally creaked all the way open, Dean smiled as she stepped out, the light spilling out behind her picking out the red in her dark hair and adding a glow to her fair skin. "That-You look great."</p><p>"You always say that."</p><p>With a grin that said quite clearly that he should keep always saying that, she spun, the red-spotted white sundress flaring out around her. "That's because you always look great. ...are you wearing anything under that?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Snagging the wide-brimmed red sunhat and matching slingback pumps that went with the outfit, she gave him a lascivious look that suggested the answer was no. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to check for yourself."</p><p>"I could just check now." Springing up off the bed, he caught her around the waist, spinning her into his arms and nuzzling the crook of her neck. "...did you pierce your ears?"</p><p>"Weren't you the one just tellin' me to hurry my ass?" Swatting at him, she made a half-hearted effort to worm her way free and failed miserably, ending up with her arms around his neck and her lips skimming his jaw.</p><p>Tilting her head back to look at him, she reached a hand up to touch the earrings clinging to her earlobes, adorable little catheads. A Sphinx cat, from the looks of it. "Of course not, there wouldn't be a point, they'd just start to heal up as soon as I took them out again. These are clip-ons."</p><p>"Cute." Glancing at his watch again, Dean muttered a curse under his breath and reluctantly gave Skye one last kiss before releasing her. "Come on, we really do gotta go."</p><p>"That's what I'm sayin." Slingback heels in one hand-she'd put them on in the car-she sashayed over to the table by the window and snagged the large yellow handbag she'd procured for the occasion. Double-checking that she had everything-wallet, lipstick, cash, knife, gun, extra magazine-she smiled brightly over at her adoring husband. "Alright, all set. Let's go."</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>